Kamui no Naruto
by Rigbutter96
Summary: In a far away land lived a guy who did a thing for a person. This is his story, his rise and fall, as well as- "Hey, this is my story, dude! Not some serious stuff! Read to see what happens next!"


AN: Here it is, the long awaited story that I've been working on. It didn't reach my goal of 9-10 thousand words, RBt hey, it is still one of the longest starts of any story.

And be forewarned, I wrote this while listening to Na Na Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance, so yeah, that is gonna happen.

(Chapter 1- Welcome to the Show)

It was windy, with a lot of dust blowing in the breeze. The image of Honnouji Academy comes into view as a large dust cloud is seen going towards the infamous school. As we get closer, the image begins to become clearer, yet the figure is still shrouded in an unnatural shadow that prevents his features from being seen clearly.

The figure was riding a regular motorcycle that, in all honesty, couldn't handle being driven in the desert like area surrounding the Academy, kicking up a crap ton of dust. It was affectionately named by our mysterious rider...

BLACK MAMBA!

The figure is startled momentarily as he sees giant letters spell out the name of his bike in the sky, causing it to lose control of the motorized vehicle and send the figure sprawling across the desert.

"Son of a bitch!" The figure cried, revealing it to be a male in his late teens from the deep tone of voice, as he sat up from his previous position of laying on the ground. "Where did those giant ass letters come from?!"

It was a serious question, and one he intended to find out as he stood and dusted himself off, finding himself conveniently at the bridge to the school/city/thing. His eye twitched as he glared at nothing. "I just know that me falling off of Black Mamba was a plot device, wasn't it? Really? The Author couldn't have let me just walk into this place peacefully?! Is that how our relationship is gonna start off?! Do I at least get an introduction?!"

His rant to the Author was cut off as the name of the Academy came crashing down as if God himself wanted every known creature in the world to know the name of the institute that would be the location our hero(es) resided in for the time being...

HONNOUJI ACADEMY!

The figure glared as his eye twitched. Oh yeah, the Author was going to get it when he finished this story, he was going to be damn certain of that fact. Maybe if he went after the guys girlfriend, that would be great revenge against the Author. Yeah, he could see it now. The Author, on his knees, sobbing as he walked away, laughing as the guys now ex-girlfriend went with him.

Little did he know that the Author did not have a girlfriend.

Sighing, the figure walked towards the school/city, his body and face still covered by shadows that the Author felt helped make a far more compelling character in a mysterious kind of way. Grumbling about 'giant-ass words falling from the sky', the figure simply shook his head and focused on why he was even there in the first place.

He had been tailing the daughter of his old teacher, the man who had taken him in and taught him how to fight, the truth of life fibers, and also about pretty much everything else, for several months now, following her as she made a brutal path through the country searching for the person who killed Isshin Matoi. He was just lucky that he had managed to catch up to her at Honnouji, so now they could work together to find the people who did the old man in, and kick their bitch ass'.

He idly wondered if you spelled the plural form of ass ass' or asses.

Stepping into the lower ring of the Academy/City, he looked around, and seeing all of the teens his age going towards the giant ass pillar thing in the center of the city/academy, he followed and hoped he had found the place that Isshin's daughter, Ryuko, would be. He had discovered on his journey/stalking quest thing that the girl had been going from school to school in an effort to find the people, whom the figure knew who they were, if that made any kind of fucked up sense, in an effort to extract some justice.

He came to a stop at what he assumed was the door of the school, again cursing the author for making it seem as if he was so deep in thought that he could pass what would normally be an hours worth of time in a few short moments. Seriously, it was like the laws of nature didn't apply to him or something!

And he was still covered in fucking shadows!

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, the figure walked into the courtyard and immediately knew things were about to get a bit strange, but two things stood out.

The first was, of course, the fact that he was being stared at by every single person in the courtyard, as well as being looked (glared?) at by who he assumed was the leader of the school in some form or manner, from atop a massive set of stairs that made him want to cry out in sorrow, or at least convince the Author to install an escalator.

The girl in question was a fairly tall female, of course, and she had to be one of the most attractive ones he had seen before. She had long black hair cut in a hime style, neat and orderly, as if she had spent quite a while trying to get it to do what she wanted. She had very prominent, yet feminine, eyebrows that made the figure remember a duo of crazy martial artist he had fought in his past at one point, bringing up the thought that she may have been related to the two somehow. She had a voluptuous hourglass figure with large breasts, which was covered, mostly, by a uniform that was completely white with blue accents, falling just above her mid thigh area, with thigh high heeled boots in the same color scheme. In her hands, presented before her as if it was a scepter, was a katana in a white sheath.

SATSUKI KIRYUUIN

She was looking at him with what he hoped wasn't her base setting of an expression. She had a very pretty face, with a very creamy complexion, like milk in all honesty. She was beautiful, and he was most likely going to try and flirt with her several times at a later date.

The second was that most of the people were bowing, making some kind of weird path thing, with another attractive girl whom he thought was Ryuko was looking at him as well, only switching from glaring at him to the other girl glaring at him.

RYUKO MATOI

She was obviously younger than him, with black hair that feathered out, a red streak going through it. She was wearing a very revealing sailor uniform that was black with a red, orange, and yellow eye like thing on the left side. It revealed her stomach and was connected to the thigh length skirt by suspenders. She had white runners on, with a giant ass scissor blade beside her, but from the looks of it, she only had the red side, not the purple side.

A shame, purple was his third favorite color.

After several tense seconds, the older girl spoke with a voice filled with a righteous conviction that even fat priests would be jealous of. "Stranger, who are you? Why are you shadowed in darkness?"  
The figure simply chuckled as he shrugged in a nonchalant manner. He idly wondered if he should take this situation seriously, but instead he chose to go the way of an old friend of his. "Who am I? Well, I am Nobody. As for the shadows? Well...let's just say the author is being a bit of an asshole and move on with our lives, shall we?"

The girl gave him a long look, and everyone thought she was going to kill him for his obvious disrespect. Instead she turned her calculative gaze to the other girl, Ryuko, and said. "Matoi, you wish to know what kind of information I have on the other half of your Red Scissor Blade, correct?" At the hesitant nod, the older girl turned back to the figure and said. "Very well then. Defeat this man and I shall tell you a small piece of information!"

Ryuko looked at the shadowed figure and smirked. It would be easy. Hey, she didn't know the guy! Why should she care if he gets his ass beat? It wasn't like she knew him or anything. Beating him would bring her one step closer to getting her (Insert Eren Jaeger: AoT Abridged Voice) Vengeance(END Eren Jaeger: AoT Abridged Voice) then who cares?

She quickly pulled the pin out of her glove, causing her Kamui, Senketsu, to engulf her in a bright light. When the entire process was done because the Author, as the figure has stated before, was a lazy prick who didn't want to describe a scene that was incredibly weird in a sexual way, or was it reverse, she was revealed to be wearing a new outfit. She had on a tight top that covered her arms to her hands, with the eye of Senketsu now spikier. Her stomach was still showing and still connected, by suspenders, to her short, frilly skirt. She had on thigh high heels as well, making him wonder how girls fought in those. A question for another time. The coloring of the clothing was mostly black, but with red thrown in as an accented color.

The figure just smirked as she charged, dodging every attack she threw at him, and infuriating her as she swung her blade harder and faster. This guy was unreal! he dodged every single attack, something that no one had ever done before, like he wasn't even trying!

He ducked under a swipe and responded with a palm to the stomach, knocking the air out of her as she staggered back, coughing as she attempted to get air to her suddenly airless lungs. With a simple palm strike, he had managed to push her back at least ten feet!

But, she wasn't one to just take things lying down, and so she responded in kind. She first with with a stab to the gut, which was dodged, and then a sideways slash. She kept up the combo of keeping him dodging, before pulling an unexpected move completely out of her ass. She raised her red scissor blade high in the air, the sun glinting off of the metallic blade, almost enough to reveal the figure if the Author wasn't using his shadowed visage as a plot device for the first chapter of this epic tale.

She brought it down with a fury unseen by anyone, the force behind the attack causing a massive cloud to rise up and cover the two fighters, well, more like aggressor and apathetic bastard who breaks the fourth wall every few paragraphs.

After a moment, the cloud dispersed, making the gathered people suck in their breath, accept for the Four Devas, of course, or are they called the Student Council now? Doesn't matter. Anyways, is made the crowed accept for the Student Council/Four Devas and the older girl to suck in their breaths, and then let their jaws hang loose.

He had caught the sword.

Ryuko felt a myriad of different things going on in her head, each one more confusing, before she finally managed to speak, this time choosing annoyance as her emotional set.

"OI! Asshole! Who the hell do you think you are, huh?! You can't just stop a fight like that!" She ground out, her eyes glaring dangerously at the shadowed male as he easily held off her scissor blade with his glove hand, making her even more frustrated at the fact he was holding her off...with one hand...while Senketsu was pumping full power.

Now, Ryuuko Matoi wasn't patient. Oh no, she was far from it. If she wanted something, she either got it herself, or took it from the bodies of her defeated enemies, that is to say if they had what she wanted in the first place. However, she prided herself on her skills in fighting, which had taken major blows due to the fact that she had to actually fight the people at Honnouji Academy.

But then this asshole not only comes up and blocks her attack, but also manages to knock every person, no matter what Star Uniform they have, on their asses, something she was very much unable to do.

Her pride felt as if it had been cut up, burnt, had the ashes collected, then burnt again, before piss had been poured all over it.

The shadowed figure simply chuckled, showing off his sharp canines and the rest of his teeth, all pearly white to perfection. After his short bout of giggles, he gave a grin that showed off just how sharp his teeth really were. "Now, now...there's no need for violence or name calling. Besides, it's not me who has to worry about the unknown factor like you, Mistress Kink, and Busty-Brow up there."

His comment was heard by everyone in the vicinity of the Academy, and many males gulped when they heard what he had called their beloved leader, Satsuki Kiryuuin. It was a very little known fact, but Ira Gamagoori, the leader of the Disciplinary Forces, had a very small amount of tolerance for people who he thought 'insulted' Lady Satsuki. The fact that this guy did so, and so easily too, was nothing short of amazing to them.

Most of them had already started preparing his coffin.

Ryuuko simply gaped at this guy. Did he just call her that?! Seriously, who the fuck was this guy that, even surrounded by enemies, he was able to keep such a calm, uncaring atmosphere, and even insult and mock two of the most powerful people here! This guy had some serious stones! "The fuck you just call me, asshole?!"  
The guy simply rolled his neck and asked, in his masculine voice befitting of a guy who couldn't be older than seventeen or eighteen based on his build, a question that nearly threw everyone for a loop. "I have no idea why, but apparently all we've been doing for the last five minutes is standing here, talking, when we could be doing something productive with our lives, like, I don't know, making cakes and shit?" He then paused and asked in a more curious tone. "Hey, if I say my name and introduce myself, do you think I'll get a badass giant caption like the rest of you guys and your Kamui? Or are the Author is too stingy to give me one?"

Said Author scoffed in arrogance as he went on with the story, scowling as he sipped some Mountain Dew from a lite bottle. Ungrateful specks of his imagination.

How was she to respond to this? Ryuuko backed off, her sword simply falling to her side as she and Senketsu watched him go on and on about how he deserved a grand entrance like everyone else, completely ignoring the increasingly awed, confused, fearful, and even aroused looks he was getting. It seemed that the shadow that had been on him was lifted by the Author as he finally decided to describe who would no doubt become a pivotal and powerful character in the series of chapters that make up the story.

And for good reason, too, she thought with a blush. This guy was hot! He was lean, with an aristocratic face with sharp features, a spiky mop of black hair that had dark blue highlights in it falling all of the place in random intervals. He was wearing some stylish clothes, in all honesty, that looked pretty good on him. A blue shirt that had an interesting spiraling marking on the stomach and chest in black, with black pants that were given a baggy appearance by the white tape wrapped around his lower shins, and the black and blue sneakers he had on weren't anything to scoff at. Around his neck was a bright blue scarf that trailed behind him in the wind. Over his shirt and ensemble he wore a black jacket that had several tama lining the collar, with white fur lining the edges, that was left unzipped up to about his bellybutton. On his hands were gloves, one of them a fingerless glove that was on his right hand, not unlike hers, the other, his left hand, was covered entirely, and was the one he had used to block her sword with. His face was blemish free, and his eyes were the most interesting thing, a dull purplish-grey with four rings in them, and three tama in each ring.

But what got her attention was when his shirt, where the spiral-mark looking thing was now an eye, not unlike Senketsu, which blinked before looking at her. The Kamui's eye, for that was the only thing it could to have been, was red with four concentric rings in the eye, with several tama circling the rings.

Now her question was an even bigger, who the fuck was this guy?! How did he have a goddamn Kamui?! Where did he come from?! Did he know her Dad?!

"Just...who are you?" She asked quietly, even though she was sure he heard.

The guy grinned and raised a hand, pointing his thumb at his chest he spoke loudly and clearly for all to hear. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was a student of your old man, Isshin Matoi."

NARUTO UZUMAKI

"Yes! I got a badass entrance giant letter thing!"

His words reached her ears, and processed within her mind faster than most neurons should be capable of, and her eyes widened as she saw the truth in the guys, Naruto's, eyes. He was telling the truth, or at least believed he was, and she felt herself tremble in a confusing mix of emotions as he continued to regard her with his impassive gaze.

He hadn't meant for it to be that much of a shock. Sure he expected some kind of shock or outrage, but he didn't expect to be looked at by her cog wheeled eyes in such a manner. It was as if she had found some kind of new lease on life or something. Then again, he had just said that he was connected to her father in a close manner, and that he had known the guy.

The black haired teen idly recalled a time when Isshin had been speaking of his daughter, who was off at school, and about how he wished that they were closer to each other, but the circumstances surrounding his staying in hiding required him to keep himself hidden from the world lest REVOCS come for him.

Naruto didn't really care all that much about Nudist Beach or REVOCS, he really didn't, he only became a student of Isshin to make his personal Kamui, which he was wearing now. It was a bit of a bitch to make, but he had spent a long time, even during the summer when Ryuko came home and he had to stay exclusively to the basement laboratory to hide from her, perfecting it to the point that he doubted even the 'Shinra Kotetsu' that Isshin was so frightened his ex-wife would use couldn't stand up to him.

He was, of course, speaking of his Kamui Shinju no Juubi. It was the most powerful of them all, and he was damn sure it was gonna stay that way. While, from what he understood from the lessons from Isshin, Senketsu would grow and adapt to the wearer, his Shinju had already been 'born' and bonded to him for nearly two years, making it much more advanced and adapted than the others.

The bond between a Kamui and a person was simple and complicated: When a person wears one, they bond to it, and the Kamui responds. As time goes by and the Kamui is used more and more, then it becomes better and better, stronger and stronger. But to use it, you have to have a specific state of mind. For girls, they had to accept their bodies and be proud of showing a bit of skin. For guys, well, his Shinju hurt him every time it took his blood to power up, but thanks to his ability to heal and regenerate cells at an accelerated rate, he didn't have to worry about losing all his blood, thank god.

He was knocked from his rambling thoughts as Ryuko looked at him with hopeful and, reluctantly, teary eyes. The hope in her voice made his apathetic gaze waver ever so slightly, before he crushed the feeling and returned to his apathetic eyes and calm, lazy smile. "Y-You knew my Dad?"

"Yeah, I did. I've actually been looking for you for a while now, coz he made me promise to teach you how to properly use a Kamui if he died before he could get the chance. You've been really difficult to catch up to until now, so...yeah." Naruto finished lamely and awkwardly. Come on, he had been basically stalking her for nearly six months, it was bound to be! Not to mention he felt like a Creeper everytime he did. It was just one of those things that made him uncomfortable.

After all, he was older than her by like, two years.

She powered her Kamui down and approached him, the both seemingly forgetting where they were, and looked up at him. She estimated his height to be at about 5'10", now that she was up close. "So...what now?"

Naruto sighed as he stretched his back and looked at Satsuki, before looking back at Ryuko. "We...run like bitches then talk when it's safe."  
"Wha-?" Ryuko asked before she felt herself being pulled, her new found acquaintance dodging the attacks of the Junior Members and Heads of their clubs. Seriously, who uses fucking TENNIS BALLS as weapons?! Those hurt like a bitch!

He ran for a while, having had to return for the girl Ryuko had befriended, Mako, whom they had forgotten in Naruto's haste to escape such a fucked up weapon, and dodging even more attacks from enraged teenagers with super clothes. Did it scare him? No! Bitch Please! He was Naruto Uzumaki, he wasn't scared of anything!

Accept for cats. That was where he drew the line.

Demonic beasts with claws and an attitude that rivaled that of any teenage girl on her period!

It was later, when all had calmed down and he had time to think, going into a deep inner monologue to do so, that he realized he may need more help than he thought, as pretty much everybody in the school, except for the people of the lower ring of course, had those Uniforms, and he may need to call in some outside help from old friends he made, some of them females, on his travels.

But if he did that, then there was an even greater chance of the girls getting into a long, drawn out and outright crazy fight over him, his good looks, sparkling personality, and amazing posterity!

Hey, the Author never said he was humble.

Just a shadowy figure for most of the first chapter.

Sighing, Naruto hardened his eyes and looked up into the sky, extending his arms in a ridiculous manner and flapping them in a bird like way, getting some raised eyebrows from Ryuko and a happy Mako joining in randomly, he began to make a ridiculous sound that was too amazing to write down, sending out a message that reached far and wide across the world, reaching the ears of several individuals that all perked up with hardened gazes, ready for whatever trials may come when they arrived at the Academy.

And thus, our stage is set, and our story is ready to begin!

AN: I decided to split the chapter because after this, it became forced and needed editing. But have no fears, I will never abandon you guys for anything...except if the Magic Conch says so. Then screw you guys, I'm going home!


End file.
